How we met
by AaronJacksonFan
Summary: Aaron meets up with Jackson for the first time from internet dating with him for 2-3 weeks
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or the characters

**Chapter 1 **

**How we met**

**Enjoy it! **

Aaron has been internet dating to Jackson Walsh for 2-3 weeks now and they arranged to meet up for the first time in town. Paddy is curious when Aaron tells him that he is meeting up with Jackson.

Aaron leaves Paddy curious and worried at Smithy Cottage as Aaron walks to the bus stop. He receives a text and he starts to panic when he realises who it's from.

Jackson's message, ''Hello Aaron, hope your okay? I'm gonna be delayed a bit because I've got an emergency somewhere but don't worry I'll see you later, Jackson X'' Aaron replies, ''Hello Jackson, I'm okay thanks. Okay that's fine, can't wait to meet you, Aaron X''

Aaron smiles as he gets on the bus. Adam walks past the bus stop and sees Aaron glazing out the window at him.

Back at Smithy Cottage Paddy is worried about Aaron and decides to call Chas.

(PHONE RINGS!)

''Hello Chas'' Paddy speaking worriedly

''Hello Paddy, what's wrong?'' Chas is curious about Paddy

''It's Aaron, you better come here'' Paddy

''Okay'' Chas replies worriedly

Meanwhile, Aaron arrived outside Bar West in town to meet the person who he has been waiting for

..for a while. After his 10 minute arrival he sees Jackson pull up in his work van in his dirty sweaty clothes. Jackson asks Aaron if he would like to go back to his so he can get a shower and change.

''Yes, of course'' Aaron smiles with excitement

''Brilliant'' Jackson smiles back

Chas has arrived at Smithy Cottage and she knocks at the door Paddy opens the door and says ''Come in'' Chas is concerned why Paddy has asked her to come over.

''The reason why I asked you to come over is that Aaron has been internet dating this boy called Jackson for 2-3 weeks and he has gone to meet him'' Paddy concerned

''Right so?'' Chas confused

''I insisted we wait for him to come back'' Paddy says to Chas

''Good idea Paddy'' Chas looking concerned and worried at Paddy

Aaron and Jackson have arrived at Jackson's flat... TO COME SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**How we met**

**Enjoy again! **

**What's happened so far...**

Aaron has been internet dating with Jackson for 2-3 weeks and have met up for the first time in there lives. Paddy and Chas are curious about Aaron going off to meet this boy called Jackson. Meanwhile..Jackson has asked Aaron to go back to his flat with him.

Meanwhile, at Jackson's flat, Jackson is having a shower while Aaron is being nosy around his flat, Aaron looks in his room and finds a big draw by his bed side he slowly opens the draw and he finds loads of condoms laying in his bottom draw, Aaron is suspicious when he finds them in his bottom draw. While Jackson gets out of the shower he realises that his door is wide open and walks in to find Aaron looking in his draws. Jackson gets annoyed when people look through his private items in his draws. Jackson asks Aaron, ''What you doing?'' Aaron replies, ''Oh sorry, I was just looking around that's all'' Jackson replies, ''Well, can you ask for my permission first before looking in my draws please!'' Aaron replies anxiously, ''I'm sorry Jackson, didn't know you liked privacy!'' ''It's ok Aaron, I'm not angry I just get annoyed that's all!'' Jackson smiles.

Aaron couldn't take his eyes off Jackson while he unwrapped his towel from around his cutest body, he wisely looked at Aaron with a smile with his sexually look. Aaron asked Jackson if he would like to come to the village and have a drink so he can meet his friends and family Jackson replies, ''Great idea! Love it!'' Aaron smiles.

After Jackson got dressed while Aaron was staring at him every time. Aaron tells Jackson that he beautiful in every way Jackson smiles, ''Thank you! You look lovely too Aaron!'' Aaron smiles back at Jackson. Aaron and Jackson get into Jackson's van and drive into the night to Emmerdale Village.

It's 9:00 and at Smithy Cottage Chas and Paddy are anxiously waiting for Aaron to come home. Chas and Paddy can't wait any more so they both decide to go to the pub instead.

While at the pub Chas and Paddy arrive looking worried. Diane asks Chas and Paddy what's up? They both as Aaron and Jackson walk in the pub. Every one in the pub is looking at them both quietly. Aaron walks up to his mum and asks her

''What the hell you doing mum!''

Chas replies ''I'm gonna ask you the same question!''

Paddy buts in ''We were just concerned for you that's all''

Aaron is getting angry ''Why? Just because I met up with Jackson without your permission!''

Jackson buts in, ''Sorry, don't introduce me then Aaron''

Aaron replies, ''Oh sorry mate, well..this is my mum and this isn't my dad but I'm just living with him just across the road there''

Jackson looks at Chas and Paddy, ''Nice to meet you both, I'm Jackson Walsh''

both look at Jackson ''Yeah, nice to meet you too Jackson''

Chas ask Jackson ''How old are you by the way love?''

Jackson looks suspicious ''22''

Chas looks at Jackson shocked ''Okay so your 22 and my son in only 18''

Aaron gets annoyed at his mum, ''He's only 4 years older than me, what's your problem mum!''

Jackson says, ''Look I'll go''

Aaron looks at Jackson ''No don't go'' Jackson says, ''I can see there's a problem here''

(CHAS & PADDY LEAVE THE PUB!)

''What's her problem?''

Aaron says ''Don't know, let's go back to my place Aaron'' Jackson replies

''No, let's spend the night in the B&B'' Aaron says politely to Jackson.

Jackson replies, ''Okay, good idea! It's getting late now anyway'' (JACKSON SMILES!)

(AARON AND JACKSON LEAVE THE PUB!)

Aaron and Jackson walk to the B&B to spend the night. Val and Eric are surprised when Aaron walks in with someone.

''Could we have one room please'' Aaron says

''Yes, double bed okay guys'' Val says

''Yes! Perfect'' A&J says

''Here's your key'' Eric gives Aaron there room key

Aaron and Jackson slowly walk up the stairs to there room. Aaron opens the door and Jackson says to Aaron for the first time and has feelings for him ''I love you'' Jackson starts to cry with happiness

Aaron replies happily ''I love you too Jackson'' Aaron gets the box of tissues for Jackson and they both lay on the bed. Jackson says to Aaron ''Would you like to sleep round mine tomorrow night?''

Aaron replies, ''Love to''.

Aaron decides to go to the shops and get some beers and make a night of it, Jackson agrees. Aaron walks down the stairs and whispers to himself

''Yes'' Aaron says

After Aaron got all the drinks he headed back to the B&B with full of smiles and tears.

Back in the room Aaron walks in to see Jackson in tears and in need for comfort at the depressing moment. Aaron puts all the drinks on top of the dressing table and sits next too Jackson.

''What's up babe?'' Aaron says to the crying Jackson

''My dad just rang me and he wants me out of his house and never wants to see him again'' Jackson replies barely speak

''What? Why?'' Aaron replies to Jackson

''Don't know, I have done nothing to him'' Jackson in tears

''Aww mate'' Aaron looking sad for Jackson

''Shell we have some of this drinks to chill you up'' Aaron says to Jackson

''Yeah, of course mate'' Jackson says gazing a smile

It's 1am in the morning Aaron and Jackson are sleeping in the bed together. Aaron has his arm across Jackson's stomach and Jackson has his leg across Aaron's body naked...MORE TO COME SOON!

Hope you enjoyed! :-)


End file.
